Anna stabs her brother with a knife
Debut: Supernanny Monopoly: Electronic Banking 3 Cost: $999K Play Coins: 18 Rated: Restricted X 18+ Transcript Anna: "Maybe this will kill him!" goes into Ji woong's room and hides underneath the bed Anna: "Tell me, Ji woong. Do you live in Seoul?" Ji woong: "Yes, I did." smiles evilly Ji woong: "WHAT THE Hell?! ANNA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ANSWER ME!" stabs him in the stomach and lacerates it Ji woong: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANNA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU, CRAZY?!!! NO REALLY! I'VE JUST EATEN AT MY FRIENDS HOUSE!" Anna: "Shut up, Asian freak!" woong screams and cries in pain Ji woong: "AHHHHHHH SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME-------------------CALL 9-9-9..." stabs him in the throat and lacerates it Ji woong: "ORLA, HELP ME!" (Tariko hears the noise) min comes him her twin brother's room Ji min: "Hey Ji woong, can I borrow your---------------OMG MOM!!" Ji woong: "누가 좀 도와 줘요!" (Translation: SOMEONE HELP ME!) Orla: "Yes, dear!" Ji min: "Come here!!!" comes up stairs and goes to Ji woong's room Orla: "What happened?" Ji woong: "Anna did this to me." woong takes off his T-shirt Orla looks at the lacerations on his stomach and his neck Orla: "ANNA YAKI KIROCHU, YOU ARE OFFICIALLY GROUNDED FOR LIFE! YOU ARE BANNED FROM watching TV FOR one week! YOU ARE ALSO BANNED FROM PLAYING outside for a month!" Anna: (scoffs) "HE IS just a stupid, ANNOYING Asian freak! IF YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS TO THE POLICE, I WILL STAB YOU, DAD, JI MIN, AND TARIKO, TOO!" Orla: "JUST BECAUSE YOU REALIZE HE IS ANNOYING DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN STAB HIM! JAMES, CALL THE POLICE AND THE AMBULANCE!! AND PUNISH ANNA!" James: "Why?" Orla: "ANNA TRIED TO MUDER JI WOONG BY STABBING HIM WITH A KNIFE FIRST IN THE STOMACH THEN IN THE THROAT THE MOVED THE KNIFE AND LACERATED IT!" James: "ANNA, GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Anna: "No!" grumbles, spits in her dad's face and goes to her room Ji woong: in pain "Owwww! IT HURTS!" goes into the kitchen to use the phone to call 999 ambulance arrives followed by the police paramedics put Ji woong on a stretcher Ji woong: "My neck and stomach. Owwwwww!" woong clutches his stomach and neck in pain Orla: (crying) "You're the only son I've ever adopted." Ji woong: (thinking: "Now there is a laceration on my stomach, so I think all the apples I ate during my 18th birthday will come out soon.......") Ji woong: "Mom, I'll be okay...But beware of Anna! Anna's a monster!!! She's insane! She's crazy, she's a lunatic! She's this century's Hannibal Lecter! She's possessed by an evil spirit!! A demon's possessed her!" The family (Minus Anna) visit Ji woong in the hospital Ji woong: "Doctor, am I going to be okay?" Doctor: "Some good news and some bad news. The good news is that you are alive. The bad news, on the other hand, is due to the fact that your 6-year old stepsister stabbed you in the throat and the stomach, you cannot move your neck or bend your waist backwards, but you can bend it fowards." Ji woong: "Okay." Doctor: "Plus, your relatives are here." min enters the room holding Ji kwong and Orla and James and Tariko are with her Ji woong: "Hey Tariko, hey Ji min and Mom and Dad..." Orla: "How are you now?" Ji woong: "I cannot move my neck because it will damage my throat and my voice will be ruined forever and bend my waist backwards because it will might make the laceration on my stomach worse." James: "Okay." Ji min: "Wanna hold Ji kwong, Ji woong? as long she does not yank your T-shirt or lie on your stomach or hold your neck. Well, this is your newborn niece." Ji woong: "Great i am now an uncle at the age of 18?! Ji woong: "Okay." min passes Ji kwong to Ji woong Ji woong: "Hello, dear sweet Ji Kwong." woong coos kwong makes a cat-like noise Ji woong: "LOL!" James: "Okay, son?" Ji woong: "I'm fine......." Doctor: "He can go home now." Ji woong: "I don't want my classmates to see the lacerations and ask questions about it. And I do not want any of my fans on YouTube to see them, either." James: "I know son..." Orla: "Anna is in police custody for the attack and the cops took her to the station." Ji Woong: "I don't understand why that little girl did such a thing. Before she attacked me, she asked me if I lived in Seoul and I said yes." At home puts a bandana around Ji woong's neck and gives him a vest to hide the laceration on his abdomen James: "Put this vest under your T-shirt to stop the bleeding." Ji woong: "Okay." James: "And use this bandana to hide the scar on your neck" Ji woong: "Thanks, dad. Will it help?" James: "Go get changed in your room." Ji woong: "Okay, dad." woong goes to his room and gets changed Ji woong: "Dad, Anna is possessed by the Devil." James: "Son...." woong clutches his abdomen in pain Ji woong: "This sucks, I got a scar on my leg and now this?!" James: "Ji woong i know it stings." Ji woong: (Thinking: "Man, what a day. Myself getting hurt at school, and now a laceration on my stomach and neck. Has that sociopathic monster Anna lost her mind?! But will I be able to eat anything? And will i die? Or I will become anorexic?") Orla: "Anna will spend the night in police custody." Anna arrives from prison (the next day, a police car drives up to the Kirochu residence) (Anna hops out of the police car, dressed in her orange prison uniform) Anna: Yay, I'm free!!! (Anna dashes over to the Kirochu house and quietly tiptoes inside) ???: Oh, look who came crawling back after spending the night in jail. Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Electronic Banking Game Transcripts Category:Supernanny Monopoly Game Transcripts Category:Laceration Transcripts Category:Controversial Transcripts Category:Controversial transcripts Category:Crime Transcripts Category:Crimes Category:Attempted Murder Transcripts